pinnae - various haikyuu x reader
by seeingkat
Summary: A story outlining the loss and recuperation of flight. (Y/N) (L/N), a prodigious setter, moves to Japan with her brother. She attends Karasuno high school and meets new friends. As her injury heals, she comes to see that though wingless, humanity can find other means to fly.
1. entree

_pinnae_

humans were born without wings,

so they forever envied the birds above their heads,

reached eternally for the stars,

and searched for other ways to fly.


	2. prologue

The game was almost over.

It had visibly been a strenuous battle for both teams. (Name) (last name) anchored her arms on her knees as she stood, tired, but nevertheless prepared for the continuation of the match. With sharp investigative glances, she observed and analysed her surroundings. It had always been a habit of hers to pick apart every piece of not only her opponents, but her teammates as well. To her left, the ace of the team stood at the far edge of the net. She kept a straight face, but the light quivers in her legs betrayed the utter exhaustion she felt. Her tired demeanour was understandable, of course. The gold medal match entitled that the team was playing five sets rather than three, and the recent deuce had gone over 10 points further than a normal game would've ended. (Name)'s comfortable jersey had soon begun to feel much heavier than it should, the weight of her last name on her back along with that of her country adding to the pressure on the girl's body.

"Pay attention, (name)!" Her best friend Sara called suddenly.

With a jolt, the girl realized the referee's whistle had already sounded, signaling the other team's serve. She positioned herself toward the net, and watched the ball soar over the net.

"Got it!" her team's #8 exclaimed as she received the ball. It bounced from her forearms with a loud smacking noise. "(Name)!"

"Alright!" the girl's eyes followed the coloured ball as it soared moderately in her direction. She positioned herself to perform a jump set and briefly surveyed her surroundings. 'Two blockers to the right,' she noted. 'That means I should probably set to #6.'

A soft grin made its way to her face as the ball continued to approach her awaiting fingertips. In times like these, she could practically see things in a slower pace than that of the reality around. She was aware of every single little movement the other team made, yet her eyes remained focused on the inflated sphere that was growing closer, and closer...

...

"(Name)! Wake up already!"

"Huh?"

"Finally. I've been trying to get you up for, like, ten minutes already!"

The blurry images in front of (name)'s eyes began to focus as she rubbed them with her fingers. She came to realize that she was not at all playing in an Olympic volleyball match, but rather, she was still sitting in a somewhat uncomfortable airplane seat next to her brother. Yuuto flicked her forehead gently in a teasing manner as she sat up properly from her previously slumped position.

"Really?" she laughed a bit. "Sorry about that. Are we there yet?"

"Not completely," informed Yuuto. "But we're landing in a few minutes, and you need to tie your seatbelt. I'd have left one of the flight attendants to wake you up, but since I'm such an amazing big brother, I saved you the embarrassment."

(Name) rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks, _'amazing big brother'_."

"No problem. It's my duty." He puffed his chest out jokingly. "You drooled, by the way."

"I did not!"

The duo thus engaged in an important debate circling around the topic of (name) (last name)'s saliva. Once the playful bantering stopped and the plane landed, Yuuto helped the 'slimy' girl stand and handed her her crutches.

"Let's go! The sooner all that security crap is over with, the better," he exclaimed, stepping carefully into the alley between the other plane seats.

The casual chat between siblings followed them all throughout the excruciating process of customs. Some time passed in the airport as the two progressed through any and every procedure required for their arrival. They picked up their suitcases. They passed through metal detectors (that beeped when (name) passed through them, as she somehow forgot that crutches are made of metal, much to Yuuto's amusement). They also (quite reluctantly) filled in a few documents that they hadn't already prepared for their extended stay in the country. Finally, the pair was released from the proceedings of the area. They made their way to the entrance of the airport. Their foster family had informed them that this would be the place of their meet-up.

"Hey (name)?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the name of the family we'll be staying with again?"

"You asked that ten minutes ago, dimwit," she teased. "It's Shimizu. Their daughter goes to the same school that we'll be attending."

She then surveyed the room, before spotting a few specific people. "Hey, I think that's them over there!"

"Where?"

(Name) nudged her brother with one of her crutches and used it to point toward a trio on their right. Yuuto followed her gaze and spotted the older man and woman (presumably the parents) holding up a whiteboard. Next to them stood a gorgeous young woman who offered the siblings a small wave. Squinting slightly, (name) tried to perceive the characters written on the board. There were two messages on it. They read, as she could see, ' _Welcome, (last name) (name) and (last name) Yuuto!'_ and _'We are the Shimizu family.'_.

Yuuto nodded before tugging his sister's arm and bringing her toward their foster family. The combined weight of her backpack and the sheer force of her brother's tugging pushed her forward inelegantly. She stumbled a little, but managed to catch herself with her crutches. Suddenly remembering her injured state, her brother released her arm and gave a crooked grin as an apology, progressing forward alone. She shook her head playfully, and followed him.

(Name) smiled gently at the couple's shy-looking daughter as they approached. They arrived before the trio and bowed, greeting them and offering their gratitude for hosting them in their home. The mother smiled and greeted them back, welcoming them both to her home and to her country. After a few more exchanges of casual conversation, the three made five traveled to the Shimizu family vehicle.

As (name) loaded her luggage next to Yuuto's into the remarkably spacious vehicle, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She set down her last bag and turned to meet the gaze of the lovely young girl she'd be living with. Smiling, she shut the car's trunk.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay in your home," said (name), bowing once again.

"It's nothing," responded the girl, returning her new friend's smile. "I just wanted to give you a proper greeting since I didn't get to do it before."

"Oh, alright! My name's (last name) (name). I'm from (country) **[1]**. Nice to meet you!" (Name) extended an arm for the girl in greeting. Her counterpart lightly grasped her fingers and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Shimizu Kiyoko. I look forward to getting to know you.

 _"Welcome to Japan!"_

 **[1]** if you're native of Japan, i apologize for this. the main character/the reader will be native of another country in this story, simply for the reason that there are more people living in the rest of the world than there are in Japan (and also because i am canadian and not too familiar with japanese culture). if this bothers you, simply ignore the parts in which the reader indicates her foreign nationality (i'll be sure not to mention it too much).

otherwise, to those that actually read these little notes, hello! my name is Kat and i'll be writing this story. the plot will include attachments (ohoho) with most of the haikyuu! characters. this story is made to be self-indulgent, so don't feel ashamed for reading it (haha). it will follow the general plotline of seasons 1, 2 and 3, with a few modifications and additions. it will also mostly serve as a way for me to practice my writing.

feel free to correct me if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes. also, as i am not familiar with japanese culture, please tell me if something i write doesn't correspond to the country's customs! and finally, please tell me if i get any volleyball rules wrong.

i hope you enjoy my story!


	3. 1

(Name) surveyed herself in the mirror and flattened a few lumps in her white blouse. Satisfied with its prim and proper state, she proceeded to pull the sleeveless cream sweater over her head. She slipped a red ribbon under her shirt's collar, tying it into a neat bow. Finally, she pushed her two arms through her black blazer. The young girl took a deep breath and observed her figure's reflection once more.

She'd somewhat styled her (short/long/etc) hair in a manner that she hoped would give her a certain visual appeal. Today was, after all, her first day in a new school, in a new country no less, and (name) (last name) was a firm believer in the importance of first impressions. She didn't feel ridiculously nervous or frightened of the aspect of a new educational environment however, for volleyball and other activities has offered her many occasions in which she'd learned to make new friends. But nonetheless, the girl felt an unusual bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she descended into the Shimizu family's dining room for her first meal of the day.

"Good morning!" greeted (name), bowing politely to Mr. and Mrs. Shimizu. They returned the greeting with warm smiles and invited their guest to help herself to anything in the kitchen for breakfast.

Upon her arrival into the said area, (name) spotted the dazzling Kiyoko Shimizu, who seemed to be in the process of putting homemade marmalade on a toasted slice of bread. Kiyoko noticed her presence and offered a small wave.

"Good morning, (last name)-chan."

"Oh please, call me (first name)," (name) replied quickly. "We're living together, and besides, I'm more used to people calling me by my first name."

Kiyoko nodded. "Then call me Kiyoko as well."

The dark-haired beauty picked up her breakfast plate and made her way to the dining room, leaving the space in the kitchen to (name). The latter glanced around the room and opened a few cabinets, but soon resolved to making the same thing as Kiyoko had. Although the Shimizus had offered for her to prepare anything she wanted with anything she found, the girl simply felt too nosy while searching around another family's pantry.

As she placed her two slices of bread in the toaster, (name) felt a hand rest on her shoulder. The (blonde/brunette/etc) gave a small yelp before turning to meet the tired gaze of her elder brother. Yuuto's hair was still disheveled from sleep and he wore the school uniform's upper half along with his pajama pants.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, yawning into his hand. (Name) smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You have to make it yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you're not ten anymore, dummy."

"Last time I made eggs, I set a dish towel on fire," Yuuto reminded, chuckling fondly at the hectic yet amusing memory. His sister smiled, placing her butter knife into the dishwasher and grabbing her plate.

"Then have some cereal or something," she suggested.

"Mhm… Yeah, okay."

"And Yuuto?" (Name) asked as she began to walk away from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"You might want to consider wearing actual pants to school."

"And here is the school," Kiyoko informed, pointing to a large building to her left. When the time to leave for school came, the girl kindly offered to show Yuuto and (name) the way to their school and the route to take to get there. The trio had taken two buses to arrive and the journey had been reasonably short. Kiyoko mentioned that she often took her car to get to school and informed Yuuto and (name) that she wouldn't mind driving them as well. The latter thanked the girl for her offer and elected to accept it, for taking the bus every morning and walking with crutches did not seem very pleasant to her.

The school building was rather large and showcased many wide windows offering views into many classrooms. The pale grey structure seemed many stories high and was decorated with varying foliage around its base. A few lanes of pavement met in the front of the school and led to other, smaller buildings on the school grounds. (Name)'s eyes absently followed one particular path that led behind the school, wondering if the volleyball gym was somewhere along it.

"Woah! Cool!" commented Yuuto excitedly, surveying the school and its surroundings. "The windows are so big and the building is so high!"

"It _is_ big," agreed (name). "It's pretty (different from/similar to) schools back home."

The group walked toward the entrance of the high school, provoking interested murmurs and confused whispers from passersby. Some complimented the obvious beauty that was Kiyoko Shimizu, but the topic of interest for many more was the two newcomers that followed the third-year. In particular, they seemed interested in the injured foreign girl that hobbled next to her brother on her crutches. (Name) heard a few comments on her part and her brother's, but paid the words no mind. She found no harm in being the subject of curiosity of other people.

"If you'd like, I can walk you two to your classes," offered Kiyoko, coming to a stop as the three passed through the school's main entrance. "First-year classes are mostly on the first floor, second-years are on the second, and so on."

Yuuto shook his head. "I'm in class 2-3, so I'll be on a different floor than (nickname). We don't have that much time before class starts. I'll find my way."

(Name) laughed. "We'd have had more time if you hadn't taken so long," she reminded teasingly. _'Thank goodness I don't have to climb any stairs in this state, though,'_ she thought.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm still jet-lagged," he replied, sticking out his tongue at his sister. "Anyways, see you later. I'm going upstairs."

"Don't make a fool of yourself!"

With a final dramatic wave, Yuuto disappeared up the stairway. Kiyoko turned to face (name) and smiled.

"You're in class 1-4, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright," Kiyoko smiled. "I'll walk you there."

Seconds after (name) (last name) stepped foot into Karasuno's class 1-4, the casual chatter of students diminished. The girl was not often afraid of other people, but even she quaked slightly under the sudden tension in the classroom. Cracking an awkward smile, she waved shyly toward a small trio of girls that had been staring at her curiously. They returned the gesture kindly, and she sighed with relief.

A sheet of paper stuck to the chalkboard in front of the class offered a visual reference for the assigned seating in the classroom. A quick survey of the image told all that saw it that (last name) (name) was seated near the back of the classroom, on the far left, near the windows. She was placed next to someone named "山口忠" _(Yamaguchi Tadashi)_ and in front of a certain "月島 蛍" _(Tsukishima Kei)_. The girl quietly sauntered to her seat and noticed the two said boys chatting idly from their seats (or rather, only one of them was doing the talking while the other listened disinterestedly).

Before she could sit down, however, she felt a gentle tap on her right shoulder. (Name) placed her bag next to her chair and met the eyes of one of the girls that she'd waved to on her way into the classroom. The (blonde/brunette/etc.) had noticed that her group had been whispering and glancing over at her since she arrived.

"Excuse me," began the stranger. Her short dark hair was neatly cut just below the neck and it bounced as she spoke. "Are you new here?"

"Me?" asked (name), rather stupidly. "O-oh, yeah. I'm actually from (country), but I'll be studying in Japan for high school."

"You're from (country)?" exclaimed the girl. Some other students turned to observe the conversation curiously. "That's so cool!"

"R-really? Thanks!"

A few more people came to speak to the girl and welcome her to their home country. (Name) was pleasantly surprised by the hospitality and kindness of her new classmates and couldn't help a genuine smile from spreading across her cheeks. However, the chatter died down rather quickly when the teacher entered the room and asked the class to take their seats.

"Happy first day of school, class!" the teacher said jovially, placing a large pile of papers onto his desk. The students groaned.

"My name is Takeda Ittetsu. I teach Japanese literature here. I hope we can have a good year together!"

(Name) surveyed her teacher. She felt well and welcomed by his laidback nature, and by the fact that he seemed quite kind (unlike some teachers she'd had the displeasure of knowing). His tousled black hair had been combed, but remained in an eternally messy state. His thick-rimmed glasses seemed to slip down his nose quite easily, and the man thus had to push them back up often. Takeda was also rather short, in (name)'s opinion. (But then again, as a volleyball player, her interpretations of tall heights and short ones were a little different.)

It did not take the sensei much time to notice the new foreign girl in his classroom. Offering her a warm smile, he spoke again. "Class, we have a new student here with us today, coming all the way from another country. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The said new student gulped, but nodded nonetheless. She stood from her chair and angled her body to better project her voice to the classroom. Briefly, she met the eyes of Yamaguchi Tadashi, who gave a small grin as a form of encouragement. (Name) exhaled gently.

"Hi everyone! I'm (last name) (name). I was born and raised in (country), but I've come to Japan with my brother for my high school years. It's nice to meet you all!"

Takeda-sensei nodded, still smiling. "How are you finding life here so far? And do you have any hobbies?"

"It's pretty different, but I like it!" admitted the girl. She paused momentarily, mentally creating a small list of the little things she liked to do to pass the time. "As for my hobbies, I like (insert a few of your hobbies here), and volleyball."

The professor offered his own greetings to (name) and she sat back down. He began his lesson. As it was only the first day of school, the class was only an introduction and an explanation of what was to come. Next, he passed out a few sheets of review work for what was taught during the previous year and gave the group time to work on them in class while he checked his emails.

 _'(last name) (name)…'_ thought the teacher absently, deleting a few spam emails. _'I've seen that name before, I'm sure of it…'_

Takeda glanced at his surroundings before opening his internet browser. In the search bar, he typed (name) (last name). When the results loaded, he gasped.

 _'Now I remember why I knew her name! Could she really be here, at Karasuno?'_

The sensei's thoughts wafted to those of the volleyball club, and back to his new student. An idea suddenly lit up his mind. He grinned slightly as excitement bubbled in his chest. (Name) (last name) could perhaps be very beneficial to the boys' volleyball club this year.

 _'Now, if only she accepts this suggestion…'_


	4. 2

The sonorous tolling of the school's bell announced that the students were now on lunch break. (Name) looked up from her class word papers and glanced towards the clock absently. It was indeed around noon, and the hungry feeling in her stomach confirmed that it was indeed time for a midday meal. Around her, chatter began to arise as students placed their books in their bags whilst speaking amongst themselves. At the front of the classroom, the teacher was accepting completed papers from the class. As far as (name) was concerned, her first day at _Karasuno High_ was going quite well so far. Although she hadn't quite made any new friends from her grade, she hadn't exactly felt unwelcome in the school's environment. Plus, she'd been able to understand and keep up with the teacher's lesson on Japanese literature– learning about a foreign language's grammar and uses had been one of her main concerns when she decided to complete her high school education in Japan.

Around her, the students had begun to leave the room. Only a few remained: those who were still completing their worksheets and those who had taken a little longer to pack their bags. The boy seated next to her, Tadashi Yamaguchi, chattered enthusiastically to the quiet and somewhat uninterested Kei Tsukishima, who zipped up his bag and stood. The latter met (name)'s gaze and rose an inquisitive eyebrow, but said nothing. The two boys left the classroom, but not before Yamaguchi offered a small wave to the new student.

As she began to stand in the hope of giving in her work sheet from the class, she felt a little tap on her shoulder. (Name) angled her head to look behind her and made eye contact with the same girl that had asked her of her provenance before class had started. The latter smiled at her gently.

"Hello, (lastname)-san!" began her classmate. "I forgot to introduce myself before, but my name is _Furukawa Ayumi_! Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

(Name) almost wanted to cry. This meant that she didn't have to go through the whole awkward _'finding-a-lunch-table-on-my-first-day'_ fiasco. "Of course! Thank you so much for inviting me, Furukawa-san!"

"It's no problem! We were going to eat on the rooftop, but since you can't really go up the stairs, we'll eat in the cafeteria on the first floor. I've texted my friends to let them know."

"That's so considerate of you, are you sure it's alright?"

"Yup! Come on!"

Ayumi grinned at her newfound friend and beckoned for her to follow. (Name) placed her class work on the teacher's table whilst the man was absorbed in whatever he'd been typing on his laptop. Then, hobbling back over to her desk, she picked up her bag, put her arm through its shoulder strap and adjusted it so it wouldn't get in the way of her crutches. All the while, Ayumi waited patiently by the door. Once (name) had reached her, the duo departed for the cafeteria.

Moments after their departure, Ittetsu Takeda looked up from computer to see that his classroom was empty. He realised immediately that he'd missed his opportunity to speak to the new student about his idea concerning her potential involvement with the boys' volleyball club. _'Oh no!'_ he thought, lightly tapping himself on the forehead. _'I completely forgot to ask her… Hopefully I'll be able to catch her before she leaves school today.'_

Once they arrived in the cafeteria and found their selected table, (name) noticed that she and Ayumi were the last two of the latter's friend group to arrive. It was not an excessively large group, but it was not exactly small either. In total, there were five girls– including Ayumi and (name) – and two boys. Two girls with remarkably similar features and dark hair – _twins_ , (name) realized – shared a lunchbox and ate away silently. A small blonde girl read over some very neat-looking notes she'd taken during her morning class. The two boys were the ones from her class, Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi. Ayumi took a seat near the end of the table and (name) decided to sit opposite her, next to the quiet blonde girl. She felt the gaze of all the table's members dig into her and her cheeks flushed.

Thankfully, Ayumi introduced her before she had to do it herself. "Everyone, this is (lastname) (name), the one I told you about on the group chat. She's a transfer student from (country)! And she's studying in Japan for high school."

"You're from (country)? What's it like over there?" quipped one of the twins. (Name) took another look at her and noticed that her bright brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I heard that they (insert stereotype here) over there," added the other, tilting her head slightly and observing the new addition to the group. Her sister nodded.

"I really want to try (recognized food from your country), if I ever visit," admitted Yamaguchi sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"Just like you to always be thinking about food, Yamaguchi-kun," teased Ayumi, popping her lunchbox open. Tsukishima snickered from his place next to the freckled boy. (Name) followed her example and began to eat, feeling relieved over the fact that her new surrounding group was so welcoming.

Over the course of her break, she came to know her new friends a little better, though she'd already been somewhat acquainted with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Ayumi. By the end of lunch, she knew the twins to be _Yuki_ and _Hiroka_ _Izumi_. The shy-but-friendly girl seated next to her was _Hitoka Yachi_. Everyone in the group was in one of the advanced classes of the first-year grade (classes 1-4 and 1-5). Most of them had come from the same school before Karasuno. Although they did not plan to eat as an ensemble _every_ lunch, they still considered themselves a _group of friends_. (Name) saw that they all accepted each other and worked well together, even with Tsukishima, who had a habit of keeping his expensive headphones over his ears. The newcomer was glad to have been welcomed so quickly and while returning to her classroom, she felt excited for what was to come.

When the school hours were nearing their end, the teacher in class 1-4 gave the students time to finish their assigned homework. (Name) felt quite grateful for this opportunity and quickly began working on a few math equations that had been given earlier during the day. Around her, some students had decided to work in groups or simply chat amongst their friends. Glancing briefly to her right, the girl noticed Yamaguchi was working on the same thing. Smiling lightly, she gave a small tap on his shoulder, careful not to lean too far forward as to not fall out of her chair. With her dependence on crutches and her injured right foot, she doubted she'd be able to stand up on her own if that happened.

"Want to work on it together?" she asked, gesturing toward his work. He turned his focus away from the paper in front of him and his grip on his mechanical no.2 pencil tightened. Suddenly the math didn't seem so interesting anymore.

"O-oh, yeah, sure!" he responded calmly, albeit a little too loudly. Tsukishima briefly looked up from his textbook and adjusted his glasses, observing his friend quizzically. Yamaguchi's face burned.

"Great!" said (name). "I'd come to you, but frankly, I don't think I can. Mind pulling your chair here?"

The boy did just that, and the two progressed through the various equations, graphs and other mathematical work. The duo managed to work as a team and finish everything that had been assigned for the day (although (name) could be given most of the credit, as Yamaguchi's head felt a little fuzzy while in her proximity and he tended to space out). With a final wave and a goodbye, (name) exited the classroom as her freckled friend waited for Tsukishima. She maneuvered her crutches carefully and took caution as to not get them caught on anything. Longingly, she reminisced of the days where she did not have to depend on two metal contraptions to keep her upright.

As she retreated through the hallways in the hopes of finding her brother so they could leave the school together, (name) heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. She turned her head to observe the source of the sound. Amongst the students, her Japanese literature teacher waved her over into the teachers' lounge. Confused, she followed him into the room.

Once arrived, she bowed in greeting (or _tried to_ , at least, best as she could with the crutches). "Hello, Takeda-sensei. Did you need to ask me something?"

"Yes! I did," he exclaimed, grinning. "You were a great and well-known volleyball player back in (country), right?"

(Name)'s cheeks reddened from the sudden compliment, and she was unsure of which way to respond. "I-I guess… I didn't know that anyone here knew who I was."

"From what I've heard, your team has won nationals more than once! Do you have any experience in coaching?" he asked excitedly. The girl fidgeted with the handles of her crutches.

"I sometimes coached younger kids back home, and I'm also hoping to continue that here…" she answered.

"Would you be able to help coach the boys' team at school here?"

…

"Ehh!?"

"They're a great group, and I think you'd honestly be very qualified for it," he continued. "Definitely more than me, anyways."

"I-Is that even legal?"

"You wouldn't be an _official_ coach, but you'd be helping out. This would also count as club activity."

(Name) pondered over the thought briefly. She didn't exactly have any other ideas on which club to choose. Since she was injured, there was no way she could join the girls' team this year and play for herself. And she loved to be around the game of volleyball, whether playing or watching. But still, would she actually be of any help with her foot in a cast and crutches on her arms?

She decided she'd look into the idea more. "Do they have an official coach, then?"

Takeda's expression suddenly turned rather grim. "No," he sighed. "I've been trying to find one for some time, but it hasn't worked out so far."

(Name) felt bad for the gloomy teacher, but told the truth. "I'd honestly love to help, but I doubt I'd be able to do much in this state…"

"Ah, alright. It's understandable." Her teacher wasn't glad, but understood her circumstances. He thanked (name) for humoring his idea. She turned to leave and find Yuuto, but hesitated as a new thought popped into her mind.

"Takeda-sensei," she began. "If you were to find an actual coach that could teach the team, then I could sometimes drop by to give tips and help out!"

The man's smile grew. "That sounds great! I'll look for one and tell you if I'm successful. In the meantime, if you want to go see the club, go ahead! They have practice today, and it's in the gymnasium behind the school."

(Name) suddenly vaguely remembered Kiyoko mentioning something about managing a volleyball club. "Thank you, I think I will."

With that, the girl set off to meet her third-year housemate. Hopefully, Kiyoko would be able to educate her on the club and introduce her to the members. _Who knows,_ she thought, _eventually I might even end up joining it._

hello dear readers!

i apologize for the wait! since the publication of the first chapter, i've had a lot of school, exams, extracurriculars and etc. and after that, i went on vacation. it's been very nice, and i'm glad to be writing again!

i realize the progression of this story may seem a bit slow for some, but please bear with me. i feel that it is essential to develop my stories this way in order for them to be of suitable quality. trust me, there will be plenty of interaction with the characters in the story.

anyways, thank you all for reading my story so far! i will try my best to manage my time and update more frequently.

have a nice day!

-kat


End file.
